Paradise
Somewhere above the rainbow. ' Welcome to Paradise!!' Paradise is a fun loving chat with lots of action. Many of the users that chill out in Paradise are hyper and will change subject on a dime. Beware of random conversations, and almost everyone has a coughing problem. Great place to be, if you do not want a quiet chat, but doesn't seem to have the most pleasant of people twenty-four seven, but a perfect place to make friends. Paradise can also be a very yiffy place, which is not surprising since it used to be called Lust. Also, a lot of the regulars are furries, homos or awesome, and some are a combination of all three. Page Creators: nerdrock101, DemonDays Chief Editors: evilducks, xlauraluxuriousx Main Editor: Kasualty, Sparticus117 __TOC__ Paradise Songs Paradise Songs Build God, Then We'll Talk - Panic! At the Disco Cherry Bomb - The Runaways Paradise City - Guns 'N Roses Party Hard - Andrew W.K. Strange Magic - Electric Light Orchestra The Bad Touch - Bloodhound Gang The Furry Song - Kurrel The Raven Touch Me - The Doors We Will Rock You - Queen (If you catch my drift.) Resident Moderators awalters An awesome mod, very nice, very lenient in punishments, and a great friend. (Spart: *thumbs up*) Gevock Yet another former owner of Paradise. A fun guy, he still comes in to aid with trolls. He's pretty lenient on minor things, and will let you off with a warning. Oh yeah, he's got an awesome accent. joshhh He stops in every once in a while. He is awesome, although he doesn't actually do much. But we didn't tell you that. Kitten20 Not quite sure if she still exists, but I bet she is somewhere. Real sweetie though. MillionsLivio A legend. Sometimes he magically appears. A great debater though, and is fun to chat with. Always bans Frop with no explanation. nerdrock101 A girl mod who lurks around with no sort of plan of action. Doesn't come on much anymore. She now owns The Balcony. Phatcat A guy who is a man of few words, but when you do get him to talk, he's really great. Total cutie. Sucker for foxes I've come to find out. (YEAAAAH ;3) Furry. xxMarquis2 The new owner of paradise. She's a great cook and is always nice. Paradise is happy to have her a part of it (Spart: And knows how to use her banhammer! I've seen it O.o) Notable Regulars 1ashl A nice girl of Paradise, great to talk to when she isn't afk. Easy to make friends with. Pretty supportive and a great friend. (And is madly in love with Zhaoyun89) She is the awesomes! spencer75:Awesome aceofclubs Strange guy of few words. Known to think he is a demon. Loves pointy and painful things like swords, and daggers. He also enjoys creeping out macanne96. Don't mess with him, and he won't mess with you. Aleucard Quite easily one of, if not the most psychotic, perverted, twisted, brutal bastards to have ever walked this planet. Despite this, though, he is fairly easy to get along with, provided that you don't aggravate him beyond a certain point and make yourself look like a waste of chat space. He routinely gets in trouble with mods over swearing, but is generally well-received. Furry, not gay, extremely hostile to people with an -ism (racism, sexism, things of a similar nature), often starts or furthers along various "indecent" discussions. He wants on Laura, but won't admit it. Don't say his name backwards. It cheeses him off. AnnieBananie Likes to stir up conversation, make strange interjections, and throw odd bits of randomness in your face. Quite nice. Her boytoy is Keita and her womantoy is Laura. (marcus166: Nice!??!??!??! your never nice to me) Arachnofang He's awesome. And stupid at the same time. Great combo. Probably Talks too much. One of the last dudes in Paradise that remain to be not furry. He gets in trouble with mods for swearing a lot but he's ok. He lives in the Sparta Pit of Death and usually Sparticus117 punts him in there repeadtedly. Also has been punted into the Pit of Death, the Lmao Pit of Death and many other pits. He has the power of a troll, but he uses his power to defeat other trolls. He's also known as the PALADIN OF AWESOME SUPER EVIL HEROIC STUFF "Labeling is a name." - Arachnofang "it's time for...DOUBLE JEPRODADY!!!" -once again Arachnofang AquaBreaker Amazingly quiet, but he happens to be in Paradise often. When he speaks, he uses much knowledge. He is a very intelligent person.(Spart: Extremely trustworthy, I could trust him with my life.)(Fluff: Spart, wtf?)(Aqua: Doing trustworthy things gains trust, Fluff. XP)(Fluff: And I'd know that? :o)(Aqua: Don't I have some of your trust? X3)(Fluff: Haha, yea, you do. ;]) (Shirley: And apparently this is the discussion section?) cooliocat009 When he eats tuna he gets very territorial, so don't touch his tuna, and keep a limb. If you're not bother him when he's eating tuna he's pretty fun... But as I said. BEWARE WHEN HE'S EATING TUNA! d00my Is a fun loving guy that always has something interesting to say, and is an awesome furry. I really didn't know he was a furry. dc94 One of the craziest girls in paradise. She apparently has a girlfriend, but that doesn't stop her from molesting people. Once in a while she gets into trouble though. DemonDays Pretty much the best thing to happen to anyone ever. DemonDays was there when Jesus walked on the ocean to get fish for those two guys, he's pretty boss. His really name is Tyler but a reserved group of friends can call him "Ty". He has an ego, the size of Hitler's death toll. Tyler, I think you were the one who wrote this. >_> DJMarcoh A favorite reg for many users. Don't toy around with him, since he does bite back. Mastry happens to be the love of his life. One of the best people of Paradise. Furry. Laura wants him. dnsnicole1996 Shes obsessed with pie and kitties and she is a bit wacky at times, but she is still totally fun to talk to at other times. She's definitely not afraid to express her true opinion. Even though she is sometimes a bit nutty, she's quiet at times. She's very sweet once you get to know her. She is also the pie goddess! *Facepalm* evilduks A very well known regular that is quite..... Arsey? Though he can be a bit of an arse, and his references are often understood he's one of the best people in Paradise, and on May 25th will be celebrating his 1 year Kong-Avversery, so get to know him, and when he's bitching just remembered what ya' remembered on reading above, or maybe if the chat is on after school their could be two reasons. (Random person: LIEK OMG U B 2 KEWL 4 WRDZ!) Couldn't you just say "quite an arse"? firez600 He's Canadian... Frop This is Frop, cute and tall, here ish his tail, here ish my paw, if you tip him over, he will meow and punch you in teh face, claw your eyes out and spit on you. Other then that, hes nice Also he's coolio's brother. gam3rmaster He's a newer resident, but most people like him. He's really nice and hasn't started any trouble. greenpuppy1357 She's a whorish bisexual that's totally fun to be around and talk to, but she can be kind of insane at times. She enjoys chatting with lots of different people and she's easy to make friends with. (random_emo: She's a fangirl of everyone.) happiblugirl Adorable, she's a complete sweetie to all the people in chat. Lovable and kind, she picks up your day. She doesn't come on all that often anymore. Kasualty A serious, serious man. Not really, but I think he tries. Pretty quiet, but chimes in when something entices him. He doesn't come on often either. (Kas: Well then...I shall change this! I am somewhat serious from time to time. I chat when an interesting subject pops up. I am one of the Older Regs~ Remember me~!) (*pokes kas's wiki entry*) KonekoKeita He brings a little sanity into this mess. A very understandable and down to earth person. He's kinda like God, but without the white beard. Furry. macanne96 She's a quiet girl, but kinda funny when she does speak. She's easy to talk to and make friends with, as long as you don't act like a total fag. She's kind of hard to figure out, but overall she's a really nice girl. By the way, her username is not at all meant to be similar to McCain. masteraxe Quiet, yet amusing when he speaks. Use to be as sarcastic as Witch, but much nicer. Screw. You. (Spart: I declare thee, a nice person!) he is so sexy! Mastry A wonderful guy who loves chit-chatting with the users and can be quite caring and adorable. A father figure for sure. Furry. He is a former mod. Laura loves him as well.. and wants him. (Kas: *cough*) *cough* NAFeS Another quiet user. Adorable guy, but not seen often due to time zones, but when he does come on can make the chat alive. The token Aussie of the room, and is very very sexy i.r.l. Laura loves him, and they are married.. on facebook. (NAFeS: While I am anything but quiet, I am mortified at the lack of mention of my sexiness *pouts*) (evilducks: Happy now NAF?) omgroflatu An oddly fun 14 year old that sometimes gets in a bit of trouble. He has some bad habits, but we're gonna fix this boy up. PinkE An old Regular who left for a while and has now come back for more. Really brings the PIZAZZ to the place. purplecat Super loving. He'll sneak around and make his way to huggle every user. Cheers up the room entirely. Furry, (Mascot of Paradise)but is looking for a new room. Actually the creepiest person out of all paradise. Likes to cyber.(Aleucard - I thought that I was the creepiest person in the room. Ah well, I can deal with just my other titles. random_emo A likable guy, often distracted by Witch and Sitar. Currently yearning for a Phoenix Wright game for unknown reasons. He often starts random discussions, but when calm, helps deal with trolls and such. His least favorite word is illuminatti. He's the human bomb of Paradise, exploding at random intervals. Teehee. (random_emo: Uh...yeah. I guess. *explodes.*) SantiagoSniper94 Loves free-running, and 1ashl, and think Kone and evilducks are cool (just Kone) but laughs a lot. (I am SantiagoSniper94 and I approve this message cause I made Spart do it) Scorp He's a bit hyperactive and is always trying to be grammar-tastic, but when calm, can be very friendly and(oh yes) likable(Scorp:and getting on Horlicks nerves xD). SecondHeart The happy person in paradise. Second is mostly on the chats and is always pleasent to chat with he loves hugs and anything else just don't annoy him for he has a flair in his ever talkative eyes. Sitarscrew Well, she likes to talk about sex and other such. Only comes online occasionally. Hawt. Shikki She's basically amazing. One of those people that you just have to love. Although, it seems she doesn't like the noobs very much.. then again, who does? Sparticus117 Another serious, serious man. Well-behaved and quite the upstanding citizen (when mods are not around), he rarely delves into the group's mishaps, but still joins sometimes. Furry. Mod to be. (Spart: Well-behaved? Nah. I am a younger reg, and most of Paradise knows me, and I only chat when need be >.>) I am Sparticus117 and I approve of this message SuicidexFluff Fun girl to be with. Often kind to people she likes, but doesn't tolerate newbs. She's the Goddess of Lint and Dust Bunnies. Half-Furry? VaneSabre A reg that popped up then disappeared... Then popped back, and we're hosting a betting pool of when he's going to disappear again, so he's pretty fun to talk to... And he's a Sabre... Don't touch shiney! DON'T! WitchCandy Super epic amazing awesome all-around bad ass chick. Her avatar reminds one of candy shops of the olden days. She brings a sort of sarcasm and twist to the chat that makes Paradise all the more enjoyable. Writes awesome erotica. Hawt. random_emo:^_^ Wolf3n He talks a lot and some users don't really like him. Overall though most do. He is going out with purplecat but they are in an open relationship. xlauraluxuriousx Glasses are amazing. She's very funny and jokes with most of the regulars at Paradise. I hope to be like her/him/it when I grow up. She's Witch's wish-I-were-her-lover. Laura is Jesus the Flying Spaghetti Monster. She's the naked queen, and loves it when you tell her about your love for her. TELL HER YOU LOVE HER! NAOOO I love you. I love you. Somehow became something like Paradise's spokeswoman. XomegaX A playful kitty that IS yiffy. With a lot of people. As many ways as possible. Possibly at the same time. (random_emo: Yeah, but he can hold good conversation when his mind hasn't gone to "Yiff. Yiff. Yiff.") Yaossi The cookie goddess, enough said. Recently engaged to Azaura who rarely graces us with his presence but did introduce Yaossi to Paradise, so we praise him. She is generally a nice person to speak to but don't get on her bad side or you will suffer her cyber-wrath. catch her in a good mood and you'll make instant friends :). She has the most adorable voice you could ever hear. If you would like to comment, put your username + comment in brackets. Ex. Great site~ Thanks for finding the messages, and looking at our wiki! you are indeed a regular of Paradise and are not listed here, please send a Kongregate whisper to xLauraLuxuriousx. Also, there should be no attacks on other users through the use of edits to this page. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Seven deadly sins rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes